Dirk and Roxy's Summer Routine
by QuisTu Canada
Summary: Summers are god-awfully hot and Dirk is the only person on Earth with an air conditioner. No pairing. Oneshot Drabble thing. Rated T for casual expletives.


== Be the awakening cool kid

How can you be the awakening cool kid when he is already awake?

Your name is **Dirk Strider **and you were pulled out of an exhausted sleep by sweltering heat coming out of your window instead of light. Heat, as well as a completely insane amount of correspondence happening between your glasses and who you assume to be your friend Roxy. You roll out of bed hair ludicrously mussed out of it's normally just as ridiculous style and close the window. You guess it's time to see what she wants, as if you don't know already. You log into pesterchum from your desk while already throwing shit haphazardly around the room from out of your sylladex without even looking where it's going. It's not like your room isn't already a complete mess.

To your complete surprise, it was the exact same person who always pesters you at the plushest cracks of dawn whenever temperatures creep even a modicum away from normal. You send her a quick message telling her that your making room in your sylladex to carry all her shit as you speak and she sends back something that's actually coherent about you being a gentlebro and carrying her bags. At least she decided to have the decorum to stay sober until she got here. Roxy always remembers to bring some with her and you never turn her down when she offers to share. It's going to be a long summer and even with the only air-conditioner left on Earth neither of you want to spend it anywhere close to sober. Sober's the friend you hang out with during school hours because you feel really fucking sorry for him but then he starts texting you everyday after school's out like a clingy girlfriend and so you have to force him to agree to break it off until Summer's over. You finally empty your sylladex of all of your bullshit and kick it around a little so you can say you tidied up, put on your shades, and leave Squarewave to watch the apartment while you're gone.

== Be the rifle-toting gamer chick

You can totes do that.

Your name is **Roxy Lalonde** and you're packing up as many games and as much alcohol as you possibly can. You also grab some books and your writing journal just in case the urge to write catches you off your drunken guard and the urge to edit overcomes Dirk's semi-sober stupor, too. You're not really picking up all that much, just the beverages because you and Dirk know from past summers that rhyming names of shit you can't even pronounce is impossible. You box up the wine, pick Frigglish up into your lap and wait for Dirk to come over to pick up all the shit you just left in a pile for him.

After about ten minutes of trying to get Frigglish to stop squirming around you decide that your preemptive packing was stupid and let him saunter over to some plushies in the giant pile of stuff to lay down on. You then think it's probably a good idea to also say goodbye to your neighbors for the summer because once Dirk comes lauded with the promise of an artificially cooled room you don't know if you would take the time out to do so.

The first summer that the both of you worked out these seasonal arrangements you were worried about all of your friends overheating just the same as you, but they all showed you that they had been living in heat like this for as long as they could remember and that they were fine to brave the oppressive heat alone. It was always starvation they were worried about, which is why you and your friend always fly back every week or two to bring whatever you can for them to eat until it cools down again.

Just as you hug the everliving daylights out of the last fellow neighbor, you see Dirk doing his silly flamboyant loops and shit just as the sun rises behind him. Everyone gets the hell out of his way as he flies dangerously close over their heads and to your house. Apparently he didn't see you. You scurry back to your house and eventually the two of you get the hell out of there.

== Be that guy again

Okay, sure. You are Dirk and you now have a babe in your living room.

You consider being chivalrous and telling her that you'll set up shop on the pull-out couch but then you remember that no matter where you sleep she's probably going to crawl in with you anyway.

After getting most of Roxy's wine set up in the cabinets and everything else shoved into a corner to be used as needed, you hook up all her gaming consoles to your TV and you both settle down with a couple fingers of Roxy's best and a respective plush pile for you both. As the night slips by with your level-headed sobriety, you both hunker down in the somehow conglomerated pile and your last thought is spent on how eerily routine your summers have become despite being the last two people on Earth.

**Boring thing about other story- **Okay for anyone waiting for What Problem, I'm so sorry. I'm working on it-slowly- but this summer was surprisingly busy! Did this to try to take a step back and work on something else before trying to go back to it. I'm trying really hard not to abandon it because I've since stopped really liking Highschool AU. Like, at all. ;c; Maybe if nobody would mind me somehow letting them forget about their problems for a while and get them into college or something.


End file.
